<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything for the ones you love by violetbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987453">Anything for the ones you love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear'>violetbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond all reason [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes wrong and both Jaal and Scott realize they'd do anything to protect their family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaal Ama Darav/Male Ryder | Scott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beyond all reason [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything for the ones you love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not how this mission was supposed to go. He growled, pacing the cage they'd been thrown in.<br/>"Calm down, Jaal", Liam said, from where he sat in the corner. "He'll be... Actually, yeah. Continue." They'd been exploring a abandoned Kett facility when an immobilizing field surrounded Ryder. They had walked into a trap.</p>
<p>His hand had been over the button to free him when he was grabbed from behind and pulled from the room, along with Liam, and thrown in this cage. They hadn't been there long when Scott's screams echoed out of the other room and down the hall to them.<br/>"Tempest, come in." He turned as all Liam got was static once more. "Goddammit, pick up."<br/>"No help is coming. We have to rescue him ourselves." Scott had been quiet too long. "Help me with this door."</p>
<p>They were both pulling on the cage door when a kett stepped into the room. It pointed its gun at Liam.<br/>"No." Jaal pushed Liam behind him right before the Kett's head exploded. They both looked at each other before looking to the door. "Scott? Is that you?"<br/>"Either that or we were captured during a mutiny." Liam slapped him. "What do you think you were doing?"<br/>"Protecting my family." He turned away from Liam, trying to see out the door. "Scott, answer me."</p>
<p>"I hear you." At the sound of his taoshay's voice, he felt relief but only for a second. He sounded so exhausted. What had they done to him? "Okay. I got this." Scott finally stepped into the room, gripping the doorframe tight.<br/>His right side from his stomach down was wet with something Jaal knew had to be blood. He was so pale, sweat was pouring off him. "Honey, I'm home."<br/>"Funny", Liam quipped. "Not. Get us out of here."</p>
<p>Scott slowly walked across the room before stumbling and catching himself on the door.<br/>"Floor here's not even. That's a hazard. Someone shouldfix that." He opened his omni tool and started typing something.<br/>"Stop fooling around", Liam insisted. "Get us out. Before they come back. SAM, tell him-"<br/>"SAM's busy at the moment. Sorry. All you got is me. And it's been a while since I... Got it." The door slid open as Scott slid to the floor. "Just need to sit a moment."</p>
<p>"Taoshay." He hurried to his side and kneeled beside him. "You're injured." He ran his hands over him, avoiding his right side when he felt something off. He pressed his fingers to Scott's neck to double check. His pulse was fast and erratic. "What did those monsters do to you?"<br/>"Lexi's going to murder me." He tried to grab his sleeve but just ended up patting it. "I cleared it out but think we'll get out faster if you can carry me." He blinked rapidly. "Okay. Need to pass out now."</p>
<p>Jaal caught him before standing with him in his arms. Liam moved to a locker near the door and opened it to reveal their weapons. He helped Jaal holster his before peeking out the door.<br/>"Think Ryder was right. Looks clear. But I'll go first. You follow behind with him. Cool?"<br/>"Cool. Let's get out of here." They escaped the facility with no further incidents. When they'd cleared it, they were finally able to contact the Tempest. Lexi was waiting just inside the door when they stepped off the ramp. "Lexi, he-"<br/>"Should have listened to me. Kallo, make for Meridian. Jaal, follow me." He followed Lexi's wake, setting Scott down on one of the beds. "Thank you. I know this isn't what you want to here but-"<br/>"Leave? You're right. But I will."</p>
<p>He went to their room and changed his clothes before returning to the med bay. That was enough time away. He wanted answers. He marched to the med bay, surprised when the door slid open before him.<br/>"Maybe next time you'll listen to me." Lexi tucked the blanket tighter around Scott. "No moving. Got that?"<br/>"Loud and clear." Scott smiled at him. "My hero."<br/>"Think you're the hero." He walked over to the bed and grabbed his hand. The machine standing by the bed sounded an alarm. He dropped Scott's hand and the alarms stopped. "What was that?"</p>
<p>"Sensitive machine. Stupid machine."<br/>"This machine is keeping your heart beating." Lexi examined the read out. "Sorry, Jaal. You can't touch him right now."<br/>"What's wrong with him?"<br/>"Not listening to me for one. I told him-"<br/>"Laying right here. Already had this lecture."<br/>"It obviously didn't register or you wouldn't have a tear in your heart right now."<br/>"Plus a gunshot wound in my side. Don't forget that." Lexi growled.<br/>"You talk to him. I need to talk to Kallo."<br/>She stormed out.</p>
<p>"Taoshay", he murmured. "What did you do? Will you be alright?" He pulled Lexi's chair over from her desk and sat down.<br/>"Yes. Just need a bit of minor surgery and I'll be fine." Scott smiled at him. "And don't you start. I had to do it to save you."<br/>"Do what?"<br/>"Get out of that field. They left me alone. Thought they were going to..." Scott closed his eyes and exhaled before opening them again. "I did what I thought was right. Told SAM to stop my heart and get me out."<br/>"Taoshay."<br/>"Don't you start either. I heard one of them say exaltation. I couldn't..." He sighed. "I can't lose you, taoshay."</p>
<p>"And you think I could bare to lose you? That any of us could." He stood up and stalked to the other side of the room. His love was so selfless. Always putting everyone else before himself. But that meant he didn't care for himself properly. Or take as much care as he should. If he lost him because of that...<br/>"I was protecting my family", Scott insisted behind him. "Protecting you. You know what would be worse than seeing me dead? Seeing you dead. Or worse than even that, to see you exalted. Coming towards me with a memory of who I was, what we were to each other and not caring. Or gloating. And not looking like my taoshay at all. My nightmares come true."</p>
<p>The last sentence was whisper quiet and tore at his heart. He'd woken Scott up from many nightmares but he'd never shared what they were about. Just clung to him until he fell asleep once more. He ached to hold him close now but he remembered the alarm. He didn't want Lexi to direct her anger at him. He had to settle with smiling at him for now.</p>
<p>"Scott, it's alright. I understand why but you need to understand also."<br/>"I'm sorry i-"<br/>"I don't need an apology. But I believe Lexi does. And you need to remember everyone on this ship feels the same about you. Try to remember that next time you want to do something so foolish." He got to his feet. "I'm going to go get Lexi so you two can talk." He walked to the door. <br/>"Jaal, wait." He turned back around to see Scott playing with the edge of his blanket. "I'm sorry. For causing you worry. But I can't promise I won't do something similar in the future to keep you safe."<br/>"I understand. I'd probably step between Liam and a gun totting Kett again."<br/>"Wait, what." He just smiled and left the room. Scott and Lexi needed a heart to heart too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>